(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector clip for making a permanent or a temporary electrical connection e.g. for use as a battery terminal connector or for laboratory work.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector clips generally available at present are of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4781629 and 4685760. These clips are made of metal, so that insulating sleeves must be fitted to allow the clips to be handled. These clips comprise two complementary body portions which are pivoted together at or near the mid-point to provide connecting jaws at one side of the pivot and handle portions at the other side of the pivot, with a spring arranged to bias the handle portions apart, and hence urge the jaws together. To open the jaws, the handle portions are pressed together against the bias of the spring. This type of construction has two major drawbacks: firstly, the positioning of the spring places considerable stress on the pivot, and makes the clip comparatively hard to operate, because spring pressure is applied to the jaws only indirectly. Secondly, most of the wear on the clip is on the jaws, but since these are formed integrally with the rest of the clip, the whole clip must be replaced when the jaws wear out.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a clip which overcomes the above-described disadvantages.